


My Type?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome blinked as she entered the room, showered with rose petals. As they fell she stared at the young men who had lined up before her. “Choose Your Type.” A collection of Ouran Host Club/IY drabbles/onshotes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey-Senpai (Mitsukuni Haninozuka)

Kagome smiled happily as she munched on her cake, it was the best she had ever had and she had to thank her cousin Haruhi for inviting her to this…party? Get together, whatever it was. The guys were all running around playing host, even her cousin in drag, leaving her to herself by the sweets. She was one happy camper.

"On nom nom." She smiled to herself at her childishness but hey, the cake was _that_ good.

"It's good huh?" She blinked at the childish sounding voice and turned to her left to see a short blond and nodded. "Yup its yummy!" To prove her point she shoved another fork full of cake in her mouth.

Honey laughed lightly as he watched Haruhi's cousin and got a small evil smirk. "Nee you got some frosting on your face." Before she could try and wipe it off he rushed forward and licked it off the side of her lips and pulled back an innocent smile on his face. "On nom nom."

Kagome blushed bright red and looked down at her cake in her lap. "Thanks…"


	2. Kyouya Otori

Kagome blushed lightly as she fidgeted in the long black cloak that she was wearing. I covered her head to toe and for that she was thankful. She shot a glance down the hallway hoping to god it was empty, once making sure it was she ran to the door wrenching it open only to be hit in the face with rose petals.

Damn. She quickly tried to turn on her heel and run but she was caught in an embrace. "Noo let me go Tamaki no baka!" She squirmed in his arms and huffed as he merely chuckled and pulled her close.

"Ne Kagome-chan shouldn't you be with your brother trying to summon a demon or two?"

She huffed and elbowed him in the stomach making him let go of her and turned on her heel to glare at him a blush on her cheeks. "Hush up baka! I'm not here to see you!"

Tamaki flinched back feigning hurt, "Really then why are you here? Hmmm to see your secret crush?"

She flushed red. "Shut up!" He laughed and lunged at her pulling her into his arms again.

"You're so cute~ hard to believe your that morons little sister." He hissed as he was hit on the head with a clipboard and let her go. "Oww Kyouya!"

Kagome blushed and scrambled to her feet turning a doe eyed face to her secret crush. He merely gave her a small charming yet evil smirk. "Tamaki why don't you go over there?" He pointed in a random corner, ignoring Tamaki's sniffles as he sulked away. His sole attention on Kagome.

"Hello Kagome-chan." She blushed and smiled up at him.

"Hi! I um came just like you asked and ummm…" She trailed off blushing red as she pulled her cloak closer to herself self-conscious.

He smiled like a predator and nodded helping her up and ushering her towards a door. "Good why don't you come into my office so we can...chat?"

She blushed and nodded letting herself be lead towards the door.

Tamaki sulked as he shot a glance at the disappearing couple and blushed red as he caught a glimpse under the large cloak. Lace….black lace pulled over pale supple skin….oh GOD! He promptly fainted a spurt of blood escaping his nose.


	3. Tamaki Suoh

Kagome panicked as she tossed blankets and pillows around looking like a mad woman. "Where is it? Where is it?" She frantically dove under the couch and shoved her hand under it feeling around for something. When she couldn't find it she sat on her knees and started to sniffle.

"I can't find it!" She whimpered as tears stared to fall from her eyes. She was startled when the door to the room was thrown open and Tamaki entered the room over dramatically as per usual. "Kagome-chan why are you crying?"

She turned to him with big watery eyes and held up her hand showing off her ring finger. "I lost it!" Tamaki smiled and crouched down patting her head. "Mah its okay I'll buy you a new one! I promise!"

Kagome sniffled and nodded. "Okay but I mean it won't be the same…" Tamaki pulled her into his arms. "It’s okay Kagome-chan it will be even better because instead of a friendship ring it will be a promise ring!"

Kagome blushed and nodded hugging him lightly. "Okay Tamaki-kun."


End file.
